How to ask for something
by aisu-rein
Summary: What happens when Rei is trying to get Kai to do something, while Kai thinks he's not going about it the right way. ReixKai
1. Chapter 1

"Come on!"

"No."

"Aw, why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer!"

"For me it is."

_This conversation is __not__ getting me anywhere_ thought a certain annoying cat._ Time to switch tactics._

sigh "Why did I even think to ask you? I should've known."

_That's unusual. _Though the blue striped bluenette, _He usually doesn't give up so easily._

Rei started to walk away looking defeated. When he heard the youth speak from his perch on the couch.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"Well since you're not going to help me why would I stay?" He replied coolly.

"Jease," Kai breathed out as he shook his head slightly. "Do you know anything about persuasion?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well," Kai held out his hand with his pointer finger extended, "First, you try and annoy me to get me to help you," he held up another finger. "Then you try the guilt approach, and finally I bet you were thinking of going away for a while, coming back and trying to use some other method you cooked up." He finished with three fingers and an eyebrow held up.

"Then what do you propose I do?"

"This." Kai all but purred as he pulled Rei towards him.

"What?" Rei exclaimed as he was pulled into the lap of his taunter.

"You see?" Kai whispered into Rei's ear, "This is the way you convince someone."

Rei shivered as the warm breath of his teammate blew around the shell of his ear. Suddenly his eyes shot open as Kai pulled him closed. "W-wait w-what are you doing?" He stuttered, and shot out of Kai's arms.

Kai looked at the other teen with hurt in his eyes as he watched him back away "Uh, its OK I'll just ask Tyson or Max for help, sorry to bother you." Rei said as he neared the doorway and out of sight.

Kai lowered his head berating himself, W_hat was I thinking? Of course he doesn't feel the same way. _He hit himself on the head a look of complete loss on his face. _God, now he'll be afraid of me, truly what was I thinking?_

_

* * *

_

END, I Guess?

**A/N:** So what do you think?

I'm not sure if it's very good, it was kind of off the top of my head. Though I guess I should ask you if I should continue or not.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade


	2. Chapter 2

LATER WITH REI

_God what's wrong with me?_ Rei asked himself as he paced his room. _I mean all Kai was doing was messing with my head. He was just showing me how he thinks I should persuade someone, Right?_

Rei sat on his bed, G_od what is going on?_

* * *

WITH MAX, TYSON AND KENNY

"Hey Tyson have you noticed Rei acting kind of weird?" Kenny questioned.

"No why?"

"Well, he came and asked me to help him with his Russian homework,"He explained," isn't that kind of Kai's area of expertise?"

"Yah," Max added, "Wouldn't he know more? No offence Kenny."

"Do you think something happened between them?" A certain blunette theorized.

"I don't know, maybe" Kenny answered

* * *

WITH KAI

_Where did he go?_ Kai thought, _I __have__ to fix this._

"Hey, do you know where Rei went?"

"Yah, I think he's in his room. Why?"

"I just need to talk to him that's all." Kai said trying to avoid the question.

"Hey Kai,"He paused as Kai turned towards him, "Rei came to me to ask for some help on his homework why didn't he ask you?" Kenny asked

"I was busy." Kai answered shortly before quickly leaving the sight of his teammates.

* * *

WITH REI

Rei turned at the knock on his door, "Who's there?" he called as he approached the door.

"It's me."

Rei froze when he heard the voice from behind the door. "Uh, I'm busy, could you come back later?"

"Rei please, let me in, I just want to talk." Kai pleaded.

"No, Kai I really am busy just, go away." Rei finished lamely.

Rei jumped when he heard the door rattle, but relaxed when he realized Kai had only leaned against it.

"Then will you listen?" He asked.

"Fine." Rei agreed as he too sat against the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok I know that it still doesn't seem finished but I will add more so please be patient with me.

I'm not sure if this chapter is very good but I tried, and thanks to all of you who reviewed!!! I'm so happy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.


	3. Chapter 3

Before Kai could even start, Rei questioned. "Kai what was that all about?"

Kai, a little confused by the sudden question from the, previously, reluctant cat, asked the most obvious question ever. "What?"

"You should _know_, what! You started it!

_Why did he have to ask that right now?_ "Look Rei I don't really know myself."

"What do you mean Kai!?" Rei shouted while he stood up.

"Rei just listen, I-"

"Why should I listen to what you have to say!" Rei interrupted him, "All that you've done today is confuse me! I- I don't even know what to think anymore." Rei said as he once again sat on the floor, this time against his bed.

"Rei?" Kai questioned worriedly through the door as he stood up.

-Silence-

"Hey!"

-More silence-

"Come on answer me!"

When he didn't hear anything from Rei Kai, thinking the worst, opened the door.

Rei didn't move when he heard the door open.

"Look I'm sorry I did that, it's just, don't know what to do now," Kai stated.

When Rei didn't do anything but sit there Kai looked down dejectedly "I'll go now." Kai said as he turned to go. _Why should I even try anymore._

"Kai, what you did, did you mean it?"

Kai stopped at the sound of Rei's voice. "Yah." He replied unsurely, while turning back to face Rei.

"Are you serious Kai?" Rei asked as he looked up pleadingly.

Kai, taken back by the look in Rei's eyes, could only nod as he watched Rei stand up and walk towards him.

* * *

**A/N:** Yep another chapter,

God I have no idea what to do now do you guys have any ideas? They would really help.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.


	4. Chapter 4

Rei slowly walked towards Kai until he was almost directly in front of him and started to speak but before he could get out a word of what he wanted to say Kai's full weight collapsed on top of him.

"Kai!?" Rei shouted while holding his teammate up.

Rei lowered Kai's body to the floor and placed his hand on Kai's forehead.

_God_ he thought as he felt the heat radiating off Kai's skin.

Just as Rei was about to shout for his other teammates, Kenny appeared in the doorway, Max and Tyson seconds behind.

"Rei what-?" Tyson started before being interrupted by the distressed cat, "Call 911, hurry!!!"

* * *

"Well it seems that Kai has an infected wound in his abdomen from a beyblade, he is currently being given antibiotics to help with the infection. It's a good thing he got here before his temperature got any higher, or he might've suffered from brain damage." The doctor treating Kai told Rei, Kenny, Max and Tyson. "You can see him but keep it quiet. He needs to sleep."

He opened the door leading into Kai's room for the team, before leaving them to their thoughts.

"Why do you think he didn't say anything about the cut?" Max asked himself.

"He's just way too stuck up to admit he got himself hurt." Tyson retorted, trying to cover up his own worry.

"Guy's, just stop." Rei said wearily.

Kenny turned to Max and Tyson and pointed outside. Getting the message the two nodded and headed to the door.

"We're going to call my mom to let her know that everything's ok." Max said before leaving.

"Alright." Rei muttered as he sat down in the only chair next to Kai's bed.

_You'd better get well soon Kai._ He thought before promptly falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's short, but it's more than the last one. I got reviews on what I could do and I kind of combined them, but thank-you so much for the reviews!!! I'll give you all choco- chocolate muffins!!! (I'm slightly delirious from staying up two days in a row)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.


	5. Chapter 5

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep."

_God, what an annoying sound._ Rei thought, _Wait._ Then the memories hit him and he jolted up a look of horror on his face and pictures of a deceased Kai foremost in his mind.

Only to see Kai sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling off the wires that were stuck to him.

"Kai!" Rei shouted before he tackled the blue-head.

"Rei! What are you doing?"

"I'm so glad you're ok." Rei said, his voice muffled by Kai's shirt.

"I'm fine, see-

"But you weren't!" Rei Yelled, his grip tightening around Kai. "You could've died!"

Kai, now understanding the source of Rei's anxiety, pulled the cat onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. "But I didn't die." Kai said as he placed his fingertips under Rei's chin, forcing him to look at Kai. "I'm sitting right here alive and well." Then, after those words, Kai leaned down and planted a small kiss on Rei's lips.

Shocked Rei froze before looking back up at Kai and wrapped his arms around the blue-head's neck and pulled his head down into another kiss.

"Hey Kai?" Rei asked when they broke for air.

"Yah?" Kai answered as he looked down at the raven still sitting on his lap.

"I'm glad that you decided to teach me how to ask for something."

* * *

**A/N**: So this is how it ends, tell me what you think of it.

Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. The cp that I use to write with was down so I had to use my parents, and they're not too informed on what exactly yaoi is, so …. Yah.

Sorry again!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.


End file.
